


R/AskWaynes

by shanahane



Series: The world where Bruce went to therapy [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce went to therapy instead of becoming Batman, Drama, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Social Media, alternative universe - no capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanahane/pseuds/shanahane
Summary: AskReddit is one of those places on the internet where you can find yourself scrolling for hours.And, if you're lucky, you might stumble across a reply from one of the Wayne boys.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: The world where Bruce went to therapy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096913
Comments: 29
Kudos: 307





	R/AskWaynes

**Author's Note:**

> This is (obviously) related to my other Reddit story R/DontMessWithTheWaynes but also 10:26 AM. Both can be found in the series. 
> 
> This story is told in form of AskReddit replies. If you're not familiar with Reddit or the subreddit, I think you can still enjoy the story :) If this is not your cup of tea, I understand <3 
> 
> ALL the nicknames are totally made up so if you see one you recognize, IT'S A COMPLETE COINCIDENCE! Some of the questions I made up myself, some are inspired by actual asks, and one I admit to stealing because I came up with the perfect reply. 
> 
> WARNINGS for:  
> Mild language  
> Mentions of injury

**Posted by u/LifeIsNeverEasy 20 minutes ago** **  
**What moment have you witnessed when the quote ‘you have no power here’ has been most relevant?

 **_TheWingsInTheNight_ ** **_  
_** (Disclaimer: I have permission to share this story)

My youngest brother (Lil’ D) is my dad’s only biological child (there are four of us) but he didn’t know about Lil’ D until he was 5. That was when Lil’ D’s mother decided that her own father was a toxic influence and dropped Lil’ D to our dear Dad’s doorstep with basically a note that said ‘congratulations, it’s a boy’ and then took off. Credit, where credit is due, getting Lil’ D as far away from his grandfather as possible, was the right thing to do, but let’s just say that she… was not the perfect mother herself, and disappearing completely for over two years proves that quite fundamentally. 

Because of this disappearance act, our dad got full custody of Lil’ D when Lil’ D was 6. This was a relief because it meant his mother or grandfather could not just sweep in and suddenly demand him back. _Which is exactly what they did anyway._

A little after Lil D’s 7th birthday, his mother knocked on our door as if our dad was just a babysitter and she had been gone for merely a couple of hours. No warning, nothing, she was just there and told Lil’ D “come on, time to go, say bye bye”. Our dad was not even home! It was just me, Lil’ D, and my second youngest brother (T), and needless to say, we were not amused. When Lil’ D hesitated, she called her father and had him talk to Lil’ D, too. From what I heard, it was not a loving phone call from a grandfather who missed his grandchild. When he hung up, Lil’ D told his mother to wait and calmly walked upstairs. I honestly thought he had gone to pack his things and I can still remember how hard my heart was beating in my chest. T was panicking and trying to reach our dad who we knew to be in a meeting. 

Then Lil’ D came back down with no suitcase but a piece of paper that turned out to be his adoption papers because yes, in order to get custody of his own son, our dad had to adopt him. He shoved these papers to his mother’s hands and said: “You take me away, it’s kidnapping. Not even grandfather can hide me when father comes looking for me with all the resources money can buy.” 

Let me remind you, _he was 7_. I was so proud of him, I nearly cried. I still can’t believe I didn’t think to get those papers myself. My tiny, teeny brother kept a level head (unlike me who nearly crapped his pants) and told his mother off like a boss. 

His mother left with no further arguing. Our dad was absolutely pissed when he found out and together with Lil D’ decided to file for a restraining order for both his mother and grandfather. His mother has reached out more gently over the years after this incident and they are slowly building up to some sort of a relationship.

Funnily enough, T also has a story about taking power away from his parents, but I was not there for it…

 **LifeIsNeverEasy** **  
**Holy crap your brother is legendary! Damn, I’d like to hear the story about T, too!

> **_IHaveRedInMyHood_ ** **  
> **Ask and you shall receive.  
>   
>  Hi, TheWings’ oldest younger brother, so Lil’ D (seriously Wings?) and T are my younger brothers as well. I was there for T’s epic moment.  
>   
> To his bio-parents, T was basically a nice, little toy to show off. ‘Oh, check out our son’s perfect grades’ and ‘our six-year-old already reads novels’ (fun fact, he’s actually not too fond of reading, something his parents ignored). He was groomed to be the next head of the family company. However, due to their criminal negligence, T was removed from their care and placed into the foster system from where our dad saved him pretty much immediately. This all happened while his bio-parents were out of the country. And no, they didn’t leave him with a grandparent or a trusted family friend, they left him alone. As in, they had left their small, helpless child home alone with a housekeeper who came by _twice a week_ . And they had done it _before_. Hence, criminal negligence, CPS, emergency foster placement, etc, etc. 
> 
> Weeelll, a few years go by and T’s well on his way to becoming the head of OUR company now. And since his bio-parents didn’t totally want to lose face with the whole child negligence fiasco, they’ve kept in the loop and so he’s well aware of how their company is doing as well. He used this knowledge to his advantage to make some… changes. 
> 
> Basically, he saved his parents’ company from going under by buying a lion’s share of the company under the name that his parents didn’t recognize. It was pretty awesome when these two jerk-heads walked into a meeting with their new partner only to learn that their own son, who is 16 by the way, basically owns them now and pushed them so far down the food chain that they have no say in anything anymore. 
> 
> Ironically enough, I guess he did become the head of his parents’ company, just a couple of decades before his parents thought it would happen.
> 
> **TomatoesAreFruit** **  
> **Wait a minute. Is your brother Tim Drake?
> 
> **_RedIsTheRobin  
> _ **Tim Drake-Wayne. Hi. 

**LifeIsNeverEasy  
** I KNEW IT! I HAVE WAYNES IN MY ASKREDDIT!

> **WhatTheBleep** **  
> **What’s so great about the Waynes? Just another 1% billionaire family. These people are literally everything that’s wrong with America!
> 
> **TomatoesAreFruit  
> ** You’re so clearly not from Gotham it hurts. 
> 
> **CrimeAlleyCat**  
>  @WhatTheBleep are you from Metropolis?
> 
> **WhatTheBleep** **  
> **...yeah, why?
> 
> **CrimeAlleyCat** **  
> **No reason
> 
> **LifeIsNeverEasy** **  
> **WhatTheBleep is prob going WTF??? right about now :D But I don’t care, I HAVE WAYNES IN MY ASKREDDIT!

* * *

**Posted by u/UnicornsShouldBeCalledUnihorns 3 hours ago  
** Do aliens love dogs?

 **_RedIstheRobin_ ** **_  
_** My younger brother (12) is the biggest animal lover I know and so I had to ask him this question.  
  
His response (I recorded it so I could write it here word for word): “Considering all human beings on this planet have fundamental flaws and quite many are quite literally scum with no intention to change their ways, I’d say that in case of alien invasion, the aliens might understandably think that humans should be destroyed but would not blow up the planet because if they study other creatures at all, they would see that dogs are _all_ fundamentally good and it shows in the way they either greet these aliens with happiness or protect their fundamentally flawed owners and therefore deserve to be saved and loved. 

Me: “...so that’s a yes?” 

Little Brother: “Obviously, you imbecile.” 

*link to recording* 

**HellyHelly**  
I was going to call bullshit but I love that you proved me wrong with the recording :D

> **CentsAreValid** **  
> **I admit to also being like: totally legit, I was the recorder. Then I saw the link and thought: okay, so it’s scripted. I listened to it and this is epic enough that I am happy to realize I was wrong. Way to go Little Brother!

**BeeWord** **  
**This is the best ‘well, duh!’ ever!

 **NathanielsEyes  
** “Obviously, you imbecile.” :’’’’’DDDDD I need that on a T-shirt!

* * *

 **Posted by u/okIreallyneedtosleep 6 minutes ago**  
What’s the biggest bullet you’ve dodged? 

**_TheWingsInTheNight  
_ **The literal bullet I dodged.

> **okIreallyneedtosleep**  
> ...uh…
> 
> **_WingsInTheNight_ ** **_  
> _** Yeah, it would have hit me in the head had I not bent down to tie my shoelaces. Since we’re… well… pretty well known in Gotham, the police are quite sure the bullet was actually supposed to hit me but since it's Gotham, I might have just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyways, I dodged it, and I think my family is more traumatized than me, for which I am sorry :( 
> 
> **_IHaveRedInMyHood_ ** _  
> _Pretty sure our old man didn’t sleep for a week.
> 
> **_RedIstheRobin  
> _ **It’s also pretty sad that this is not a unique experience in Gotham
> 
> **okIreallyneedtosleep**  
>  What even is Gotham???? 
> 
> **BlessMyHomeCity** **  
> **A place where something like this happened to some lucky people, including me.
> 
> **IDontNeedaSortingHat  
> ** LUCKY????  
>   
>  **_IHaveRedInMyHood_ **  
> Well, yeah, the unlucky people didn’t dodge, did they? 
> 
> **okIreallyneedtosleep** **  
> **Ok, I really need to sleep…

* * *

**Posted by u/CrocodileDunYou 54 minutes ago** **  
**What’s the smallest decision you made that led to something insane (good or bad)?

 **_IHaveRedInMyHood_ ** **  
**When I was a kid, I spent quite a lot of my time just basically trying to survive in the Narrows (of Gotham). My folks were in and out of the picture enough that I had some sort of a roof over my head but I was quite often starving, didn’t go to school after first grade, and pretty much had to look out for myself.

I had a few ‘friends’ that offered me some questionable ways to make money. I quickly developed a daily… let’s call it a routine which kept me from being starved to death, if somewhat malnutrioned. Swaying from the routine was dangerous and could have landed me in juvie or, possibly worse, in the hands of Gotham’s social services, so I didn’t, ever. 

Until I did. 

After a particularly lucrative day of routine, I was left with a few extra dollars. I decided to use them to get a treat of some sort, so I left home 10 minutes earlier than I usually did so that I could enjoy my treat before returning to routine. Because of my slightly earlier departure, I spotted a car that did NOT belong in our neighborhood. Like holy shit, this car was epic. I quickly decided ‘screw treats’ and went to inspect the car more closely. I briefly even considered stealing its hubcaps but figured the car must have a pretty good security system so I settled on admiring it and wondering who the hell parked their fancy-ass car in our shit part of town. 

Well, the owner came back, saw my skinny ass, and lured me to come with me with the promise of food (in retrospect, I probably should have been a little warier but hey, I was hungry). A month later, I was at the City Hall being adopted by him. 

Because I wanted a treat, left home early, and stayed to inspect the fancy-ass car instead of actually going to get that treat, I was eventually adopted by a freaking billionaire. I spent the last years of my childhood in a literal mansion being waited on by an actual butler. I still go back on most weekends. 

Oh, yeah, and because I wanted a fucking treat, I now also have three brothers. 

**CrocodileDunYou  
** Okay, this is an awesome story! I’m a little jealous but still! Thanks for sharing! 

**GothamsStreetLights**  
Hi, Jason! :)

> **_IHaveRedInMyHood  
> _ ***waves back*

**MissOlympia**  
Why was the fancy car in the dodgy neighborhood?

> **PrettyPrettyPlease** **  
> **Because it was Bruce Wayne’s car and he has a habit of buying rundown buildings in Gotham in order to renovate them and give the tenants some much needed help. He was probably there trying to decide which one to purchase next or making a deal with a landlord. As to why he would just leave his car where anyone could vandalize it, I don’t know. Either he’s out of touch with reality and didn’t realize someone might want to do that (although I don’t think so, he actually seems to be pretty on top of things when it comes to what the city and it’s less fortune citizens need), or the car has automatic guns that will shoot anyone who touches it. Who cares, he offered the poor boy a home!
> 
> **EastIsWest** **  
> **Every city needs a Bruce Wayne!
> 
> **DorytheFish**  
>  We have our very own Wayne in Blüdhaven now! ;) <3 
> 
> **EastIstWest**  
>  @DorytheFish He never took the name, did he? He’s still just Grayson? 
> 
> **DorytheFish** **  
> **Sure but he’s still part of the family so he’s Blüdhaven’s very own Wayne and we love him <3 
> 
> **_IHaveRedInMyHood_ ** **_  
> _** Ugh

* * *

**Posted by u/MelancholyWatermelon 46 minutes ago**  
What weird habit did you have as a child?

 **_RedIstheRobin_ ** **_  
_** Not me but my older brother used to swing from the chandeliers in our house.

> **_TheWingsInTheNight  
> _ **Chandelier. One. 
> 
> **OoLalalalalalalallalalalaa  
> ** @TheWingsInTheNight Are you related to Sia? 

* * *

**Posted by u/MockingBird9178 34 minutes ago (Serious Replies Only)**  
Has a teacher ever managed to make you feel bad about yourself?

 **_TheWingsInTheNight  
_ **Not a teacher, per se, but a tutor. 

As a child, English wasn’t my first language (technically I guess it still isn’t but there’s no one around to speak Romani with so.. :( ), and I was homeschooled until I was 8. Due to some changes in my life, I was placed with a foster parent and it was decided that I should go to a normal school after some tutoring in mostly English because despite being a homeschooled circus kid, I was pretty much up-to-date on most subjects already. 

Well, a tutor was hired and she… well. She was nice enough, at first. I was, however, a rather hyper child and easily distracted so she got frustrated with me. A lot. I also had some trouble with some things she wanted me to learn which didn’t ease my distraction at all. I _wanted_ to learn, though, and I remember sitting at the kitchen table, looking at the words, and mumbling to myself, in English: “I will learn this.” 

She sort of scoffed and said, under her breath: “Doubtful.” 

I don’t think she meant for me to hear that. It was such a small word but it destroyed me a little. I got through the session because I was still a little wary about causing a scene at my new foster home but as soon as my foster dad got home and she left, I couldn’t help but start crying and after some coaxing, told what happened.

She was fired, obviously. My sort-of grandpa took on the job to teach me and come fall, I was able to start school. The teachers at this very preppy private school had their moments of ‘ugh’ with me, too, but they hid it better because my dad is a pretty big deal and I managed to win pretty much everyone over by being an excellent, if still rather hyper, student. 

Jokes on the tutor, though, because not only did I in fact learn English but I also took it upon myself to learn the languages of which I already knew the basics due to hearing them at the circus, so I am now fluent in 7 languages and proficient in Arabic. Take that! 

**Coolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcool  
** That’s awesome!

> **_IHaveRedInMyHood_ **  
> No, it’s not, he uses them all to confuse us, his poor family. English, Arabic, and Romani are fine but why does he have to know 5 more??? 
> 
> **TheLastBearBender  
> ** Why does someone become a tutor if they can’t handle the antics of a small child???? I’m glad you decided to speak up despite not wanting to cause a scene. Seriously, some people should just not teach.

**LeahMacaroni**  
You shouldn’t have had to win anyone over. I get that some kids might be more trouble than others but no teacher should ever look at a child and basically go ‘ugh’.

> **_TheWingsInTheNight  
> _ **True but we live in an imperfect world. 

* * *

**Posted by u/HoolahoopingThroughLife 54 minutes ago** **  
**What’s something you forced someone to watch/read/listen after you learned they haven’t before?

 **_IHaveRedInMyHood_ ** **  
**The Last Airbender. I forced my two younger brothers to sit through all three seasons when the pandemic started. The other had heard of it but never given it much thought but the youngest DIDN’T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!!!! I was shocked and appalled. My own family!!!

We ended up watching Legend of Korra, too, because they were so sad to see the series end. I’m pretty sure the youngest has now read the comics, too, but he won’t admit it.

> **_TheWingsInTheNight  
> _ **Let’s not forget who forced YOU to sit through it :) :) :) 
> 
> **_RedIstheRobin  
> _ **MY CABBAGES!!!

* * *

**Posted by u/HillionsofBillions 4 minutes ago  
** What would you do if there was an energy drink that would allow you to stay up for 24 hours with no side effects? 

**_RedIstheRobin  
_ **I HAVE LITERALLY HIRED PEOPLE TO DEVELOP SUCH A PRODUCT! BE IT A PILL OR A DRINK OR SOMETHING YOU INJECT!!! I GET UPDATES ONCE A WEEK ON THE PROGRESS!!! THIS IS HAPPENING!!!

> **_TheWingsInTheNight  
> _ **@RedIstheRobin go. to. SLEEP!
> 
> **_RedIstheRobin  
> _ **SOON I WILL NOT HAVE TO!!!
> 
> **_TheWingsInTheNight  
> _ **That’s it, I’m coming over. 
> 
> **PeoplePerson  
> ** Is @RedIstheRobin alive??? 
> 
> **_TheWingsInTheNight_ ** **_  
> _** He’s fine :)

* * *

**Posted by u/KleopatraIsMyQueen 21 minutes ago  
** Which celebrity rumor do you wholeheartedly support?

 **_IHaveRedInMyHood  
_ **Bruce Wayne and Superman are totally dating.

> **_TheWingsInTheNight_ ** **_  
> _** Totally. 
> 
> **_RedIstheRobin  
> _ **100%

**MIsForMetropolis  
** Just imagine if that was true :D I can’t decide whether there’d be a civil war or if the two cities somehow managed to merge :D :D 

> **Jellybeansovergummybears  
> ** But would Bruce Wayne move to Metropolis or Superman to Gotham? 
> 
> **BasilicaIsLife**  
>  WE WILL NOT LET GO OF SUPERMAN!!! 
> 
> **DarkChocolateGivesMeStrength  
> ** He can travel between the cities in like two seconds, though? 
> 
> **BasilicaIsLife** **  
> **IT’S NOT THE SAME! Besides, we already have a resident billionaire, we don’t need another, thank you very much.  
>   
>  **_TheWingsInTheNight_ ** **_  
> _** I hear wedding bells :D :D *dum dum da dum* 

* * *

**Posted by u/OwlsSpeak 7 minutes ago  
** What’s the most random/sweet/weird thing someone’s done to apologize to you? 

**_RedIsTheRobin_ ** **_  
_** I could tell this story in three sentences but nah, storytime. ****

My older brother didn’t really like me when I first moved in (we’re adopted). I think he was still a little insecure about his own place in the family and saw me as a threat. Our oldest brother tried to force us to hang out but it never really worked out because neither one of us was really eager to spend time with the other. 

Well, we have a pool and one of oldest brother’s more successful attempts to get us to spend time in the same space was when he opened it and had it cleaned (we never really use it) and put up a mini pool party. It’s not like we played together or anything but I think the oldest counted it as a mission accomplished that we swam in the same pool at the same time. 

I was floating on an air mattress when I suddenly heard a faint pop and a sharp pain in my calf. My oldest brother pulled me out of the pool before I even realized I was bleeding and I only realized it because the water was red. My older brother just stood there, shocked, holding a toy gun and that’s when I realized he had shot me with it. 

I don’t remember much about what happened until we got home from the emergency room. The smell in our home was like walking into a bakery. Basically, all the kitchen counters were covered in cookies and that wasn’t all: He had also bought tickets to the Gotham History Museum, the latest Disney movie (can’t remember which), Gotham Zoo, and an out of town amusement park. All this with his allowance that he had been saving for three years. He said he didn’t know where I’d want to go so he just got tickets everywhere.

My brother swore up and down that he was aiming for the mattress. Apparently, I turned just when he was pulling the trigger. He said he knew he should not have even done that and that he threw the toy gun in the trash. I decided to accept his apology and we started getting along. 

(I’m pretty sure our dad paid my brother back at least most of the money he had spent. He was a kid, after all, and I think the fact that he had been willing to use his own money was enough to show he really was sorry.) 

**Bumdumpunchiii**  
Awwwwwwww!!!!

 **_IHaveRedInMyHood_ ** **_  
_** Hey man, not cool, I have a reputation to uphold!

> **_RedIsTheRobin_ ** _  
> _Consider this long-overdue payback for shooting me :)
> 
> **ParanoidEagle**  
>  I thought all gothamites are like ‘justice, not vengeance. 
> 
> **ThePurpleCouch**  
> ...where the hell did you hear that??? It’s Gotham??  
>   
>  **ParanoidEagle** **  
> **Idk, maybe I heard it in a movie or something. Cute story, though :) <3

* * *

**Posted by u/SupermansCape 6 hours ago** **  
**Adults of Reddit, what’s something you did as a kid that you still regret?

 _**IHaveRedInMyHood  
**_ I shot my brother with a toy gun.  
  
I was aiming for the air mattress he was floating on but accidentally shot him in the leg instead. It was one of those toy guns that have like tiny plastic bullets and I actually can’t remember why we even had it because our dad hates all kinds of guns. Like, we don’t even own water guns and we have a pool! I had probably wanted to have it and he had obliged or something… 

But yeah, my dad had to take him to the emergency room to be stitched up and I managed to earn everyone’s forgiveness by going a bit overboard (my dad’s words, not mine, I thought it was at best adequate) with my apology. I still have moments of regret, though, when I see the scar. 

* * *

**Posted by u/HumanAnimal123 5 hours ago**  
Educators of Reddit, what is something you’ve heard a child say that you wish you could forget? 

_**TheWingsInTheNight** _  
Obligatory ‘I’m not a teacher’ disclaimer but I coach 5-16-year-olds in gymnastics. 

I’m paraphrasing because this was a while ago but I had this chat with a 6-year-old:

“Mr. Coach?”

“Yeah?”

“We have a ghost in our basement.” 

“My gosh! Is it a scary ghost? Or more like Casper?” 

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen it. But I’ve heard it moaning.” 

“*internal ‘oh fuck’* Well, I’m sure it does not want to hurt you."

“I saw Daddy go down there with a whip once. I think he went looking for it.” 

“...sounds like your daddy is pretty brave.” 

“Yeah. I hope he gets rid of it. I know there’s a swing down there.”

“Cool. Right. Yeah.” 

Absolutely no judgment, people can be into whatever kinky stuff they want as long as they’re not hurting anyone, but MAN it’s hard to chat with this kid’s parents now. Phew. 

* * *

**Posted by u/UnicornBlood 2 days ago**  
Has anyone ever put you in your place without even knowing they did it?

 **_IHaveRedInMyHood  
_** The first time I had to look after my youngest brother by myself. 

It was only for about an hour. He was 8 and I was 13. He spent the hour sketching in the kitchen so looking after him was pretty easy. I just stayed in the kitchen with him, made him a light snack and felt like an accomplished adult by not letting him starve. 

After eating, I stole one of his pencils and a piece of paper to pass the time. He looked displeased but didn’t say anything. I’m not an artist but I figured I’d at least be better than an 8-year-old.

I was put in my place when our dad came home and he showed us what he had been working on. 

It was a picture of his Great Dane and holy crap, it was like looking at a black-and-white photograph. Okay, so maybe not quite, the kid was 8, but the drawing would have been a masterpiece even from a very accomplished artist. 

Our dad then asked to see mine and I literally ripped it apart right there. I didn’t even feel envy, I just sort of… silently chastised myself for doubting the gremlin’s abilities and for my desire to one-up him. 

There have been times when this little devil’s arrogance has been his downfall but this once, he managed to knock me off my self-made pedestal.

> **BellaRosa** **  
> **THIS HAPPENED TO ME but with math. My 9 year old sister was doing her homework and I asked if I could help, only for her to show me that she was working on 8th grader problems. I WAS IN 7TH GRADE MYSELF AND STRUGGLED WITH MY OWN MATH HOMEWORK SOMETIMES!! I had no idea my sister was a math-wizard, I just always assumed I was better than her in everything because I was older.

**-**

**WilliamWonkaloo**  
This happened like… 13 years ago but I figured I’d share because I was an idiot and deserve to be told off by the internet even after all this time. 

I was in our high school’s gymnastics team and we were told one day that a younger student would be joining us for some of the practices. When the coach said ‘younger’, I figured he’d be like 12 or 13. 

The kid was 9. 

And tiny. 

And apparently too good for his elementary school team. There were rules in place that dictated he could not compete in high school competitions but he didn’t seem bothered by that, he just wanted to do gymnastics but the coaches in his own school were just floored by his talent and thought he’d feel more comfortable with more advanced students. 

I am not shy to tell you that we were all skeptical when we first saw him. Some of the girls immediately took him under their wing because ‘awwww, he’s so cute’ but us guys? Oh, we did not welcome him. Our 16 to 18-year-old egos were so threatened by this child that we decided to basically ignore him. We resented the fact that we had to make room for someone who’d maybe be a little better than his peers but no way did he deserve to be in our gym, forcing us to wait our turn while he’d do his stupid, child’s routine. 

Then he got on the bars and holy crap. We were all floored. It was clear he was not trained as a gymnast but this kid was amazing! I’m pretty sure that with a little professional training to teach him the technicalities of a gymnast, he could compete on a national level. He performed a vault I knew right there and then I could never do. I think he’s still one of the few people who can do it. 

We later learned that he had spent his first 8 years at a circus as an acrobat. 

Needless to say, we were pretty ashamed of ourselves. Or at least I was. There were those who were simply jealous and kept giving him the cold shoulder. He never seemed to be bothered, just basked in the attention of those who were nice to him. I was one of those people, after that cold piece of humble pie. 

The kicker? He never wanted to compete. He just wanted to have fun. He does coach gymnastics these days and my own daughter is one of his students. 

Dick Grayson, I am sorry. I almost wish you had decided to compete so you could have kicked my ass at Nationals. 

**_TheWingsInTheNight  
_ **No hard feelings, man :)

> **WilliamWonkaloo**  
>  Okay, I did not expect you to actually see this :o  
>   
>  **_TheWingsInTheNight_ **  
> You say my name, I appear :D No but seriously, it’s just a coincidence, I read my brother’s reply and saw yours when I kept scrolling. 

**TheTeaIsReady** **  
**Ooooooh my Goooood the image in my head!!! Just imagine, a 9-year-old Dick Grayson surrounded by these highschool gymnasts! Everyone remembers how tiny he was, right?? Right????

> **_TheWingsInTheNight_ **  
> I was not that tiny!
> 
> **BibsBabs** **  
> **Oh, I remember when I first saw a picture of you in a tabloid. Sure, Bruce is not a small man but you were just itsy bitsy next to him. I wanted to come get you and put you in my pocket!
> 
> **_RedIsTheRobin_ **  
> That’s a… bit creepy. 
> 
> **OopsINeverDidIt**  
>  OP, you were definitely an idiot but the internet thanks you for this adorable story of a tiny Dick Grayson <3 
> 
> **_IHaveRedInMyHood_ **  
> You people are obsessed.

* * *

**Posted by u/SnowPrincess87193 2 hours ago** **  
**If you could hang out with anyone in the Justice League, who would it be and why?

**_RedIstheRobin_ **

The person responsible for their cybersecurity. Their systems are ridiculously easy to hack into. 

Edit: Well, I will get to hang out with whoever is responsible for their cybersecurity :D 

Edit 2: It wasn’t who I expected :P And I dare for anyone to try now.

> **TheRealSuperman**  
>  Wait, what do you mean?
> 
> **LicensedIdiot881  
> ** Superman has a Reddit account?? :D :D :D
> 
> **OptimalTarget**  
>  Makes sense, they probably have to keep tabs on any threads about who they might actually be. 

**_WingsInTheNight_ **  
@RedIstheRobin I still got through. Took me longer, though, so good job!

> **TheRealSuperman**  
>  Okay, I need you to stop hacking into our system. 
> 
> **_IHaveRedInMyHood_ ** **_  
> _** That’s right, Superman, just ask nicely and I’m sure the criminals will listen to you. 
> 
> Spoiler alert, no they won't. Those two knuckleheads certainly didn’t.

* * *

**Posted by u/GothamNeedsaVigilante 8 hours ago  
** What’s the most compromising position you’ve ever been caught in?

 **_TheWingsInTheNight_ ** **_  
_** :D :D :D  
  
The funny thing is, this was a total accident. 

My BF is an absolute klutz. He’s fast, but he trips on his own two feet sometimes. 

We’d been together for some time and my dad had just let him spend the night in my room instead of the guestroom whenever he visited (this was bit stupid because we had actually been best friends for years so we had had countless sleepovers before we got together but ah well, Dad-mode kicked in I guess :D ). My childhood bedroom had an ensuite bathroom. After spending a couple of hours in the gym at our house, we both obviously wanted a shower before dinner but decided not to share because, well, there were other people in the house, and being hormonal and HORNY teenagers, we knew how a joint shower would end. 

Anygays, I showered first, then he. He got out with a towel wrapped around his waist. I was dressed in a t-shirt and boxers by this point. Somehow, when he closed the bathroom door, a corner of his towel got stuck and he stumbled. Panicked, he reached out for anything to hold and dropped the towel. The thing he ended up crabbing onto for balance was me. We both fell onto the floor with him on top of me. 

We caused some noise when he fell so naturally, my dad came to check on us. He did knock first and simply out of habit, I AUTOMATICALLY TOLD HIM TO COME IN! (I still remember my BF looking at me like WTF????) What does my dad see? My butt naked BF on top of my half-dressed ass. 

Shocked as he was, my dad is thankfully rather observant and it only took him a glance around the room to see that this was, like I said, a total accident. 

My BF was still banished to the guest room for the next couple of times he spent the night.  
  
 **SeasonsInTheSun**  
I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TOLD HIM TO COME IN :D :D :D

> **PuppiesTalkToMe** **  
> **“Come right in, Dad. Have I introduced you to my BF’s ass yet?”

**GothamNeedsaVigilante**  
OMG xD xD xD xD xD Are you still together with this guy?

> **_WingsInTheNight_ ** **_  
> _** @GothamNeedsaVigilante Yup, we’re engaged actually :) 
> 
> **SnowWhitesEighthDwarf**  
>  Well, if you survived that, I’m pretty sure you two are endgame :D 

* * *

**Posted by u/Geometric Tetris 15 minutes go** **  
**Which celebrity do you think is nothing like their public persona?

 **_RedIsTheRobin_ **  
Bruce Wayne. 

Trust me. 

Or do you think Brucie Wayne would spend all night tending to his son with a stomach bug?

> **_TheWingsInTheNight_ **  
> Or attend a Father’s Day breakfast at his son’s school? 
> 
> **_IHaveRedInMyHood_ **  
> Or sleep in the armchair because his sons took over his bed? 
> 
> **_WingsInTheNight_ **  
> Or hang his son’s artwork on the fridge? 
> 
> **Holymoly2231**  
>  He wouldn’t by any chance want any more children? 

* * *

**Posted by u/NetflixandLoneliness 12 minutes ago**  
Have you ever just felt utterly inadequate? 

**_TheWingsInTheNight_ **  
I asked my dad and sort of expected him to say: Lol no, I’m Bruce Wayne but instead he instantly said: When I took you in. 

My brain just went wait whaaaat??? 

I don’t remember him being inadequate. Sure, it was hard at first but hey, my parents had just died! So I forced him to sit down and tell me what the hell he meant. 

I was 8 and he was 26 when he became my foster parent so yeah, he was pretty young but he said that wasn’t even the biggest issue. He took me in because he understood my trauma better than pretty much anyone could but it soon became clear to him that the way I handled my trauma was very, VERY different from his way. He had basically shut off and preferred to be left alone while I practically detested solitude. I followed him everywhere, even when I was sad or angry or scared. He had a hard time understanding how I could possibly have moments of happiness while I still mourned and had absolutely no clue how to handle me when I was less than happy. 

He even admitted that for a while, he wondered if he had done the right thing. Like, he knew he had taken me for the right reasons but he was starting to doubt whether living with him was the best option for me, given how different we were. Basic parenting was also, obviously, new to him so whenever the two of us were left alone, he struggled with the fear that he’d accidentally kill me or something. 

I had a… let’s call it an accident with a chandelier about 6 months after moving in. I survived with a few scrapes and bruises but Bruce still drove me to the family doctor and fussed over me like a mother hen. The doctor said something like: ‘I know you need to ground him but before you do, I suggest you spoil him a bit. It’s the best cure for both of you when you have a scare like this.’ He told the doctor it had not even occurred to him to ground me before saying: ‘I guess I’m a pretty bad parent, huh?’

I do remember saying: ‘Nah, you’re pretty good.’ And the doctor agreed. 

It didn’t magically cure all his doubts but he obviously didn’t send me away. Quite the opposite, he adopted me when I was 12. Now he has four sons. I asked if he had an easier time dealing with them, as he had some practise. 

It apparently wasn’t easier, just less hard. 

I have no idea what that means. 

**NetflixandLoneliness**  
Thanks for the mental image of Bruce Wayne saying ‘Lol, no’. xD

> **CoolestAid21** **  
> **I can’t with this D: This is so precious! He always seems so confident, I can’t imagine him being insecure about anything!  
>   
>  **PoolPartyYohHoh**  
>  @CoolestAid21 My thoughts exactly!!!

**_RedIsTheRobin_ ** **  
**An accident?

* * *

 **Posted by u/HilariousIsUnderrated 2 hours ago** **  
**Older siblings of Reddit, when did you realize your younger sibling(s) is/are growing up?

 **_RedIsTheRobin_ ** **_  
_** When he turned 13 last week and was allowed to join social media. 

**_TheWingsInTheNight_ ** _  
_Internet beware…

 **_IHaveRedInMyHood_ ** **_  
_** HE WON’T TELL US HIS REDDIT PROFILE NAME!! I DON’T LIKE THIS I FEEL LIKE HE’S STALKING ME!!!

* * *

Welcome, _**BloodSonW!**_ Please check your email for the verification code to activate your Reddit account.

**Author's Note:**

> The question I stole from Reddit was "Do Aliens Love Dogs?"
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
